The Start of World Z
by Don'tLookBack03
Summary: As the outbreak began, the three children were separated from their parents. As the two siblings meet one familiar face, their adventures begin when they realize the outbreak has begun.
1. OC Bios

**OC PROFILE:**

• Name: Ethan Hawkinz

• Nicknames: N/A

• Age: 14

• D.O.B: March 25, 2001

• Zodiac: Aries

• Ethnicity: American

Occupation: N/A

 **APPEARANCE:**

Height: 5"6

Weight: 108 LBS

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Skin Tone: Medium Fair

Body Type: Muscular

Clothing: V-Necks, With khaki Or Jean Shorts, and Sneakers

Hair Style: Long Hair With A Right Side Wing

Jewelry / Others: N/A

Personality: He is kind, Caring, Quiet, Shy

Overall: Ethan is very shy, but you can count on him for protection.

Likes: He likes clean, Tidy, Catching and making his own food.

Dislikes: He hates messy, People doing stuff for him, irresponsibility

Fear(s): He is afraid of being out alone, Being with loud people

Flaws: He is OCD ( Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) , and always needs thing to be perfect

Fun facts: Ethan is OCD ( Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) , he also has a sister Veronica surviving with him, and he used to be the oldest of 6 kids.

 **OC PROFILE:**

• Name: Veronica Hawkinz

• Nicknames: Roni

• Age: 13

• D.O.B: April 11, 2002

• Zodiac: Aries

• Ethnicity: American

Occupation: N/A

 **APPEARANCE:**

Height: 5"2

Weight: 92 LBS

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Tone: Fair

Body Type: Muscular

Clothing: Khaki Shorts, Loose Short , With Sneakers

Hair Style: Roni's hair is normally in a high ponytail with a headband.

Jewelry / Others: Headband

Personality: Tomboy, Sweet, Funny

Overall: Roni is definetly not your particular girl, she hunts by herself, and she love eating animals she cooked over a fire. ( Even though its not a choice to survive )

Likes: She loves cooked Animals, Hunting, And she enjoys sleeping

Dislikes: She hates being helped, Being compared to her brother ( Ethan )

Fear(s): She is afraid of being bit, Eating a bad or raw animal

Flaws: She is very picky, and she also hates killing walkers because they are real people, and she refuses to kill them.

Fun facts: Roni's brother is Ethan Hawkinz, who has OCD. Roni also is one of the most smartest people you will know.

 **OC PROFILE:**

• Name: Hayley Newton

• Nicknames: Hay

• Age: 13

• D.O.B: April 1, 2002

• Zodiac: Aries

• Ethnicity: American

Occupation: N/A

 **APPEARANCE:**

Height: 5"1

Weight: 95 LBS

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Tone: Medium Fair

Body Type: Muscular

Clothing: Short Shorts, Tank Top, With Sneakers

Hair Style: Hayley's hair is normally in a high ponytail

Jewelry / Others: N/A

Personality: Girly Girl, Sassy, Brat

Overall: Hayley is definetly a bratty one. She knows what she wants, and always has to get her way. But she is definetly a smart cookie.

Likes: She loves controlling the group, but the one thing she loves the most is Ethan.

Dislikes: She hates being helped ( Just like Roni ), but one thing she hates a lot is eating raw meat that has been coooked over a fire.

Fear(s): She is afraid of being attaked or betrayed by her fellow friends, and she is afraid of eating the meat she is given.

Flaws: She is very controlling, and always wants her way or she gets ticked. She is not liked by her fellow members, but they know the right thing to do is help her survive.

Fun facts: Roni and Ethan both didn't know Hayley until the beginning of the outbreak. Hayley also was the oldest of 6 kids.


	2. Chapter 1

When the outbreak began , the three kids lost thier parents and were stranded in the midde of the city. Ethan and Veronica were still together, but as they walked along the blood and dead walkers they heard a cry. It was Hayley, who was left when her mom and dad both got bit, and they both caught the virus. Roni ( Veronica's Nickname ) and Ethan rushed over to Hayley, and as they did in the corner of her eye Roni could see a walker. The walker got closer, but Roni didn't say a word. The two kids asked Hayley a lot of questions.

"How old are you, and what is your name?" Ethan Asked.

"And one more thing... can you find your parents?" Roni asked.

"My name is Haley Newton, I am 13, and no I can't find my parents."

They didn''t know what had happened, all they knew was that there were a lot of walkers, and they couldn't find their parents.

When finally the waker got so close he was about to bite, Roni knew she had to say something, but it was too late. The walker approached Hayley, but Roni noticed a bloody knife next to her. She quickly grabbed it and knifed the walker in the back. But because she all new to this she doesn't know she needs to knife it in the head. So... she knifed it in the back, then in the arm, then the shoulder, and he still was "alive". Finally Veronica grabbed the knife and stabbed the walker in the head and it was down for the count, it was dead. As she glanced around she noticed there were a bunch of other walkers who were shot in the head, she hates killing people because they are human beings just like her. But from the gunshot marks she knew they're still more people alive.

Roni told Ethan there were more people than them still alive, but when Hayley heard she started to freak out. She had quite an attitude, but they didn't care. Hayley finally stood up, but then she got even more terrified. As she took a glance around she started noticing more and more walkers. She stared at the digusting guck coming out of thier heads, and the insides of thier body hanging out. She definetly thought that was disgusting, or she was having an axiety attack because she puked and then sat back down.

Ethan tried to calm her down because that is just the way he is. But as he looked up he saw a herd of walkers coming through. They freaked out and didn't know what to do. As they thought their life was over, god took over, they noticed a small police car. But as he got closer they realized it wasn't a police, it was an older man named Danny, who apparently was a retired cop. Danny was boisterous, and very intelligent, but he was very loud. That is the only thing Ethan hated as soon as he met him.

The walkers kept getting closer and closer. Danny got out of his car, and pulled out a Luger and shot most of the walkers. But then he told them to get in his car, which they were eary about, but they did. They drove 50 miles an hour and they were low on fuel. as they approached an unfamiliar house in an unfimiliar car they started to wonder where they were going.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" Ethan asked.

Danny ignored him, and he seemed to be a little ticked that Ethan asked.

"Why the hell would you ask me that, I am trying to keep you safe." Danny said.

Ethan felt bad because he didn't want Danny to be mad at him, after all I guess he was trying to keep them safe. Danny pulled over to the nearest gas station to see if the pumps were still working, and they were. there was only a limited amount of gas left, so he didn't want to take it all. When Danny was done pumping gas he heard walkers and told the kids to hold still. The kids asked Danny where he was going and he didnt answer. They started to get a little worried, and they didn't know what he was trying to do. That all changed their thoughts when they heard walkers.

Danny entered the building noticing dead people, guts, and lots of blood. He heard the walkers at the back of the building in the storage room. As he got closer and closer to the storage roomthe noise got louder and louder. He saw thw door with the marked words "STORAGE". There was a tiny window on the door that he could see through. there was a galore of walkers. He knew if he couldn't survive the kids would need something to fight against the walkers. He ran back to the kids.

The kids were still in the car, and Danny raced to them. They were glad to see him, but not for long. As he reached the car they noticed his worried look.

"I just found a storage closet full of walkers, just incase I don't make it out, I need you to be prepared."

He told the kids all about the outbreak, and that they are responsibility of keeping this city alive. He left the kids, and they started to freak out.

Danny entered the building and made his way to the "STORAGE" closet. He noticed a lot of familiar faces in the closet full of walkers. He killed about three fourths of them, when one had come up behind him. He was cornered by walkers and had no way out. he was bit, and then about fifteen more walkers came and ate him alive.

The kids knew he wasn't coming back. So they set foot on the sidewalk and took off.

 **Here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction series. I am new to this but I really enjoy it. I will do QOTD ( Question Of The Day ) every chapter. Chapters will be posted 3 to 4 times a week, no set date or time.**

 **Who is your favorite TWD character?**

 **AOTD: Carl Grimes**


	3. Chapter 2

They headed on the road when they realized that Danny wasn't coming back. Ethan heard small cries from the back of his head, he knew Roni and Hayley were devastated from Danny's death. Roni knew she couldn't be upset about his death for long, Roni was rough and tough but had a big heart. Hayley caught up with Ethan and told him how they were to survive in this outbreak, and what the plan was.

" You never know with this kind of stuff, we could die tomorrrow." Ethan panically remarked.

" Why do you have to think so negatively?" Hayley said.

Ethan definetly thought she was being a bit of a brat, but he didn't want to say anything. They headed up the road, Hayley wondered how they were going to get food, or would they starve to death. Hayley was definetly not going to hunt animals, she would leave it up to Roni or Ethan. Ethan headed to the nearest place he could find that could possibly have food. When they headed towards the area they noticed a crowd of walkers, they knew the walkers noticed them, but they didn't know how to go around them.

" Let's find another way." Roni said worried that they weren't going to survive.

"We can't, no matter what, we have to go through walkers." Ethan said. We can't just avoid them, we have to go through them at some point, Ethan thought. When they knew it was time that they had to make a run for it, they said one last prayer: " Dear God, Let us live through the hard and easy times, or at least this time, Amen."

They headed down to the area they had spotted, trying to be as quiet as they could be. When they reached the spot they noticed it was called " Death Plains ". Roni knew it was now or never. She reached in to the bag Danny gave them and pulled out two knives and one Pistol. She handed one knife to Hayley, and she handed the gun to Ethan. Hayley bursted into tears, she didn't want to kill " people ". They went as fast as they could through Death Plains quietly. Ethan noticed a can under Hayley's foot, he tried not to make noise, but it was too late. Hayley stepped on the can, and all she could think of was, " Oh, Hell No". She knew she would have to kill. They ran as walkers followed them. One dashed towards Roni, but from previous experience she knew what to do. She stabbed the walker in the head, and the walker was soaking in his own blood.

They reached the end of Death Plains and the walkers surrounded them. Roni didn't know what to do, but then she remembered the bag of weapons and utilities Danny had given them. She reached in the bag and took out the grenade, she rememberd what Danny had said about walkers being attracted to noise. She took out the grenade and threw it with all her strength. As the grenade exploded they ran off into the area with all the allegible things to hunt.

They entered the "forest" hoping hey could find some food, or even some more people who were still living. They searched and searched, and still there was nothing.

" Shhh..." Ethan whispered. " I hear something."

Roni started to freak out, and so did Hayley. Ethan noticed blood dripping from the top of one of the tree's. He told the girls to go back to the beginning of the forest, where it was safe. They knew that it was dangerous, but because what had happened to Danny, Roni didn't want to go back. So, Hayley said, " Screw it, " and she went back to the beginning of the forest, where it was safe.

Hayley headed up to the front of the forest. She walked on crackling leaves, scared she was going to attract walkers. She started to get a little worried, and knew she wasn't completely safe. As she walked even farther through the forest, she heard walkers. There was only about three walkers who approached her so she didn't call for help. The walkers got closer to Hayley when she started to freak out. She didn't think she would ever be alone face to face with a walker. She pulled out her knife, which hasn't been used yet, because she chickened out of the last walker to kill. The walkers finally got close enough for her to knife to come in use. The walkers slowly tried to bite her, she knifed the first walker in the head, but one of the walkers came up behind her, she was cornered. She knew it was know or never. Hayley knifed the walker in front of her in the head, but the walker behind her was about to bite. As the walker went to bite, a Pistol bullet hit the walker straight to the head, almost hitting Hayley. When she turned around it was Ethan.

" Are you, OK?" Ethan asked.

Hayley ignored him, while she followed him back to the tree with dripping blood. When they finally reached the dying tree Ethan told the girls he, or they would have to climb up. The girls pointed at Ethan. They wanted him to go up the tree, but they also wanted him to be safe too!

Ethan climbed up the tree scabbing up his legs, and bruising his arm. When he finally reached the top he noticed that there was a small hint of light. He called the girls up to the top of the tree, telling them it was safe. The girls knew it wasn't completly safe, but they met him at the top of the tree anyway. They walked towards the light, not knowing to be quiet, or to be free. Hayley must of thought they were safe, because she hollered out, " WE'RE FREE!"

They notice that the light came from a small building about sixty feet away. They headed towards it, but they knew there was someone in the building. KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone tall, and thin answered the door with a gun pointed at there face. The tall man pulled the three of them into the building with a lot of force. The guy held there mouth shut as they noticed a women who was not very tiny. The guy let there mouth loose.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked.

" I am Morales, this is my wife Jenny, who is expecting a baby in two months."

Thats nice, Ethan thought. Morales offered the kids some food, but before they could eat it, Ethan had to trust the guy first. Morales told Ethan they had had two kids before, who were taken by the dead. They couldn't kill their kids, so they locked the kids up in a concrete room. Ethan felt bad, he had to trust the guy. Ethan first tried the food, just to be safe. Then he gave the girls some food and they settled down in Jenny's room, while Ethan stayed and talked with Morales.

They started to get tired and the family offered them the couches. The kids thanked the family for the shelter and the food. When they reached the room they all got onto seperate couches, but couldn't fall asleep. They didn't know what would happen next. Hayley whispered to Roni worried about what they would do tomorrow, how would they get more food. Ethan told them to forget about what is going to happen next, and just go to sleep. They tried going to sleep, but they just couldn't. Roni heard a gunshot and didn't know what to do. Did Morales and Jenny know about it?

She headed towards the door. Jenny creeped up behind Roni, and scared the crap out of her. Roni asked Jenny what the noise was. Jenny told her she would have to go and see.

Roni creeped out the door, she noticed gunshots but didn't know where they were going, or where they were coming from. She did finally realize the gunshots were hitting deer. She ran down the tree and towards the deer. As she got closer to the deer, she heard a yell, "STOP!" As Roni ran infront of the deer, a loud scream hollered out. Roni was then shot, and Jenny ran over to get her, following the shooter, Morales.

Morales picked up Roni and hauled her up to the guest bedroom. Jenny ran and grabbed the bandage wrap, and woke up her siblings. Ethan, of course, ran to see if she was ok. Roni was unconsious and Morales didn't expect her to wake up until the next day. Hayley prayed for Roni, and wished for a fast recovery. Morales lifted up Roni's body while Jenny wrapped her up. Ethan hated seeing his sisters wound. Jenny started to get a little wousy, so she layed down next to Roni falling asleep with her.

Ethan and Hayley walked out along with Morales. Morales directed the kids out onto the top of the treetop, where their house was. The kids sat down next to Morales, Morales told the kids that Roni would be ok.

Ethan asked Morales about his two kids. Morales was quiet for a minute...

" I don't like to talk about it." Morales sadly explained.

I was out one night with some friends, and when got home my family was gone. My wife left me a note saying they went to the Rufgee Camp in Maryland. I headed over their, noticing the ruined city. I was then in a car wreck, which put me in a coma for five weeks. When I finally woke up there was no contact between any people. I reached he camp. I found my family and I was so excited. That night i got my car ready for us to leave toa new camp. Before we left, that camp we were at was attacked by walkers. My kids were then bit. We got them in the back of our car, because we have a closed trunk. Me and Jenny found this tall tree, and i built this shelter.

" Wow, what a story!" Ethan remarked.

Here is my chapter 2. Please leave some tips to make my story better.

QOTD: Who is your favorite character so far?

AOTD: Roni, Ethan


End file.
